Don't Cry, I Don't Lie
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Antara yang merasa dibohongi dan yang dipaksa. Part 5; Luka's Pov. "Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku lebih baik mati"
1. Why Are You Lie?

Yosh~~ Arasa-chan disini~~ X3

Kali ini Arasa-chan bikin fict yang agak beda. Masih di fandom vocaloid kok, tapi kali ini pairnya LukaMiku biar gak bosen dan ada variasi~ ^v^

Sekalian sensasi biar ndak bosen ngarjain fict yang Tragedy In The 7th Night. Hohoho! jadi ngerjainnya ganti-gantian~~ nyahaha~ (mana bisa?)

Oke deh~

Mungkin aja kalian pernah dengar topik atau cerita seperti yang disini? Arasa-chan takut kalian merasa Arasa-chan plagiat kalau misalnya pernah. Tapi beneran lho, Ini murni ide Arasa-chan~!

Hehehe... Makasih yang sudah mau baca sebelumnya X3

Yosh! Langsung mulai aja yaa~ X3

* * *

-**Luka's PoV**

"_...Luka..."_

"_...Kita bersahabat, yuk."_

Kata-kata manis itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Wajahnya, senyumnya, ketulusannya...

...Aku tak percaya. Dia, Hatsune Miku, gadis manis yang populer, mau bersahabat denganku.

Sungguh...

Saat itu aku benar-benar senang.

Bagaimana tidak?

Aku adalah gadis pendiam yang tidak populer. Bahkan jarang ada yang mengenaliku. Semua orang bilang, aku ini kerjaannya hanya belajar terus saja. Padahal tidak begitu.

Ya, itu semua karena aku tidak pandai bergaul. Tak ada yang suka berteman denganku, mungkin karena mereka pikir aku ini tidak asyik. Dan karena tidak ada yang mengajakku bermain ataupun mengobrol, kupikir tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain menyendiri sambil membaca buku. Tapi semua orang justru salah paham melihatku yang seperti itu.

Dan saat itu aku terus bertanya pada Miku –satu-satunya orang yang mau bicara, bahkan bersahabat denganku ; "Mengapa? Mengapa kau mau bersahabat denganku yang seperti ini?"

Setiap kali aku bertanya, Miku hanya tersenyum. Tak tahu kenapa.

Dan saat itu aku sangat suka senyumannya. Dia, gadis cantik yang populer, mau menjadi sahabatku. Aku selalu tak percaya.

...Tapi itu sudah hampir setahun yang lalu.

Dan sekarang, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mengapa ia mau bersahabat denganku, mengapa ia hanya tersenyum saat kutanya, mengapa ia yang begitu populer begitu baik padaku yang sama sekali tidak pandai bergaul ini...

...Semua terjawab di pagi hari tadi.

Saat itu aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas seperti biasanya. Tapi ada satu yang berbeda, hari ini aku agak telat karena ada tugas sekolah yang cukup menyulitkanku. Aku baru berangkat setelah menyelesaikannya.

Dan saat aku baru akan memutar knop pintu kelas untuk masuk, aku mendengar pecakapan; "Hei, si Luka pendiam itu belum datang ya."

...Ah, Itu suara Meiko, salah satu teman sekelasku.

"..Iya, ya, biasanya dia rajin, kok? Ya 'kan Miku?"

Ah, kalau yang itu, Lily..

"...He-Hei... Dia itu cuma pura-pura rajin, tahu! Buktinya hari ini saja telat! Biasa lah, dia 'kan suka cari muka..."

...Eh? Eh? Apa? Apa aku.. tidak salah dengar?

...Tidak. Tidak, bukan. Itu pasti bukan suara Miku, 'kan..? Suara yang mengatakan hal seperti itu..

"Hush! Nanti kalau kedengaran, lho, Miku! Hahaha! Tapi kau benar, sih!"

"...Hahahaha..."

...Ah...

Miku yang mengatakannya?

...Bohong!

Tolong katakan padaku, bukan dia yang mengatakannya. Miku 'kan sahabat terbaikku.. Dia selalu baik dan adil padaku..

...Tapi...

Aku spontan berlari menjauh dari tempatku terpaku tadi –di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup.

Aku berlari pulang, tak tahu kenapa. Rasanya hatiku begitu hancur. Kalau suara tawa mereka yang mengataiku, aku sudah biasa. Tapi Miku... Miku si populer yang sudah hampir setahun bersahabat denganku. Meski terkadang Ia bersama anak-anak lain, aku bisa memaklumi karena dia anak yang populer. Aku juga sempat berfikir, aku pasti hanya salah satu sahabat dari ratusan sahabatnya.

Ya. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan orang istimewa...

Tapi kenapa cuma aku.. yang dibohongi seperti ini?

Aku berhenti di taman dekat rumahku. Aku duduk di bangku taman itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Aku tak mempedulikan orang-orang lewat yang melihatku dengan pandangan heran, meski dalam hati aku berteriak ; "Acuhkan saja aku, bodoh! Lewat saja dengan cuek! Kenapa semuanya melihatku begitu, sih?"

Karena sudah lelah menangis, aku ingin meraih sapu tangan di tasku untuk menghapus air mataku.

...Tunggu.

...Tas? Aku tidak membawa tas!

...Apa jangan-jangan... Tertinggal di depan pintu kelas..?

Aku mendesah. Yang jelas, aku sama sekali tidak mau kembali lagi ke sana.

Aku berjalan lunglai ke rumah. Untung saja, kedua orang tuaku sedang dinas luar, jadi aku takkan ditanyai macam-macam. Untungnya lagi, kunci rumah selalu kukantongi, jadi tak membawa tas pun tak masalah. Aku juga tak terlalu memedulikan tasku, toh kapan-kapan bisa kuambil lagi.

...Kapan-kapan...? Ya, mungkin kalau aku sudah cukup kuat untuk masuk sekolah lagi.

...Mungkin tepatnya... kalau aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melihat wajahnya lagi...

Aku membuka kunci pintu rumah, masuk, dan berjalan menuju kamarku untuk segera merebahkan diri disana. Dan di tempat tidur, aku menangis lagi dengan sendirinya.

Baiklah.. Baiklah! Aku belum puas menangis. Ya! Aku ingin menangis sampai aku puas. Menangisi persahabatanku dan Miku yang ternyata palsu. Menangisi sikapku yang begitu bodoh, percaya padanya begitu saja.

Mana mungkin dia mau bersahabat denganku, 'kan? Harusnya aku sudah sadar sejak awal. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang lembek.

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka Luka! Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengatai diriku sendiri "baka". Ya! Benar! Memang aku ini baka! Baka yang betul-betul kelewatan! Aku dipermainkan! Jadi selama ini, kata-kata manisnya, senyumnya, dan ketulusannya itu hanya PALSU!

Aku berulang kali menyalahkan diriku sendiri sambil menangis, sampai... aku tertidur.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**Yuppiee~~ Gimana~?

OOC?

mawut-mawut?

Ndak jelas?

Ada typo?

Uuung~

...MO-MOHON BANTUANNYA MINNA~ x3


	2. Why Am i Lie?

Lohaa~ Arasa-chan disinii~ X3

Perasaan cerita ini per-partnya dikit yah..

Hehehe iya.. sesekali lah~ *duagh! apa maksudnya dengan sesekali?

Hehe.. Per part kayaknya PoV-nya juga beda-beda, kecuali kalo udah akhir-akhir, Arasa-chan rasa bakal jadi Normal PoV. ^^

Okedeh~ lanjutkan aja langsung ^o^~

* * *

**Miku's PoV**

"Hei, si Luka pendiam itu belum datang ya." Kata Meiko, pagi itu.

"..Iya, ya, biasanya dia rajin, kok? Ya 'kan Miku?" Lily menengok ke arahku.

Aku terpaku. Mereka menyeringai, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu padaku.

...Ah... Aku mengerti..

U-Ukh... Aku harus.. menuruti mereka...

"...He-Hei... Dia itu cuma pura-pura rajin, tahu! Buktinya hari ini saja telat! Biasa lah, dia 'kan suka cari muka..." Ucapku, berusaha supaya terdengar angkuh.

Meiko, Rin, dan yang lainnya terkikik mendengar ucapanku.

"Hush! Nanti kalau kedengaran, lho, Miku! Hahaha! Tapi kau benar, sih!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, terdengar puas sekali. Aku menunduk sambil menggigit bibirku, dan meremas-remas rokku tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

...Sampai kapan... Sampai kapan aku harus begini.

Aku... tidak suka dipermainkan begini.

Ya,.. Mereka menyuruhku untuk mendekati Luka sebagai sahabat, lalu mencampakkannya dengan kasar. Ya, itu mau mereka. Saat kutanya alasannya, mereka hanya menjawab ; "Masa' begitu saja tidak bisa. Padahal kau 'kan populer, tidak mungkin tak bisa melakukannya 'kan? Biar saja, dia itu sombong, sih. Diaaam, saja, belajar terus. Dasar sok pintar."

Lalu mereka tertawa... tertawa dingin seolah puas dengan kejahatan yang mereka inginkan. Kejam! Kejam sekali, mempermainkan perasaan manusia.

Tapi, aku tak bisa menolak. Mereka pasti akan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dan menyebar fitnah ke semua orang agar membenciku, bila aku menolak.

...Aku terpaksa melakukannya...

...Maafkan aku, Luka.

Maafkan aku...

_Ting Tong!_

"Ah, sudah bel, tuh!" Seru Meiko.

Drak! Drak! Mereka berlarian ke bangku masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak." Sapa Kiyoteru-sensei yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi, sensei!" Balas anak-anak dengan kompak.

"Hari ini kalian harus membuat poster untuk pameran festival sekolah minggu depan, ya!"

"Yaaah!" Anak-anak mengeluh. "Kenapa menggambar lagi, sih!" "Bosan, aaah! Capek!"

"...Tenang dulu, anak-anak. Yang berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini kalian membuat dengan berkelompok dua orang. Sensei akan pilihkan kelompok kalian."

...Glek! Ini justru lebih parah...

Aku melirik teman-temanku yang sedang tampak kesal. Dari raut wajah mereka, kelihatan kalau mereka was-was kalau dipilih berpasangan dengan anak-anak yang tidak mereka suka... seperti Luka.

Kiyoteru-sensei melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas, lalu bergumam.

"Hm... Siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Luka, Sensei."

"Megurine Luka."

Kiyoteru-sensei manggut-manggut.

"...Nah, sekarang, kalian semua maju berurutan dari yang paling ujung. Ambil salah satu kertas berwarna yang sudah kumasukkan ke kotak ini. Kalian harus menutup mata ketika mengambilnya. Yang mendapat warna sama, berarti berpasangan. Nah, mulai dari kau yang paling ujung."

Yang paling ujung adalah Kagamine Len, teman sekelasku yang paling kekanak-kanakan dan usil. Dia maju sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kiyo-sensei, mana penutup matanya?" Tanyanya begitu sampai di depan.

"Kamu merem saja, tidak usah pakai begituan. Lagipula, jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Jawab Kiyoteru-sensei.

Len mringis, lalu ia melongok ke dalam kotak itu dan mengambil salah satunya tanpa bosa-basi dan tanpa merem, lalu langsung _ngacir_ ke bangkunya.

"Yosh! Kuning!"

"...KAGAMINE!" Bentak Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Apa, Kiyo-sensei?" Balas Len sambil menyipitkan matanya dan masih _mringis_.

"Tutup matamu! Kembalikan kertasnya, dan ulang!"

"Nggak mau, ah! Malas!"

"KA..."

"...Sudah, Sensei! Daripada makin lama! Ingat durasi, nih, durasi!" Ujar Len lagi, dengan santainya.

Kiyoteru-sensei mengelus-elus dadanya.

"..Baiklah... Selanjutnya!"

Kaito Shion maju ke depan.

"...Pink.." Ujarnya sambil melihat kertas yang ia dapat dengan sweatdrop, diikuti dengan suara tawa teman sekelas yang serempak.

Lalu, berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan...

"Ya! Berikutnya.. Hatsune Miku."

Aku maju ke depan, menutup mataku dan mengambil salah satu kertas berwarna itu.

"...Hem.. kok polos..?" Gumamku.

"Oh, itu warna putih," papar Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Setelah beberapa lagi maju, kami disuruh mencari pasangan yang mendapat warna sama.

"...Putih, siapa yang warna putih.." "Ah! Aku, Aku!"

Aku mencari asal suara. ..Uwaa.. Itu Kagamine Rin, salah satu sahabatku.

"..Syukurlah!" Ujarnya, sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hai, Rin! Duduk di sini saja, ya." Ujarku, sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku. Kami menata bangku itu agar berhadapan. Ya, bangku sekolah kami memang mirip bangku di kampus-kampus, hanya saja mejanya lebih besar.

Kami pun menduduki bangku masing-masing.

"...Ayo kita mulai! Buat poster apa, yaa~?" Gumamnya. Ah, Rin memang anak yang ceria dan baik hati. Orang-orang bilang, dia sama populernya denganku meski aku sendiri tak tahu apa aku ini populer.

"...Rin.. buat gambar orang yang sedang menangis, yuk..? Aku sedang ingin membuat sesuatu yang dramatis.." Bisikku. Entah mengapa, ide itu muncul begitu saja di benakku.

"..Menangis?" Tanya Rin. Aku mengangguk.

Kami diam sejenak.

"..Hei, Miku nggak biasanya seperti ini. Ada apa? Cerita saja."

Aku menghembuskan nafas.

"...Sebenarnya..."

Aku menceritakan yang aku dan Luka alami, dan tentang mereka, dan perasaanku akan semua ini. Rin mendengarkan dengan serius.

"...Jadi begitu.," Gumamnya.

"...Baiklah..."

"..Eh?"

"Ayo kita gambar sekarang."

Aku memerhatikan sejenak gerak pensil Rin yang lincah. Rin memang pandai menggambar.

Lalu, setelah beberapa saat, Rin meletakkan pensilnya dan menunjukkan hasilnya.

"Ini.. Luka yang sedang menangis?"

"...Ya... Tolong Miku yang tebalkan, ya!"

"...Iya..."

Aku menebalkan gambar itu dengan pena seadanya. Tapi semakin lama aku memandang gambar itu, aku semakin sedih...

Lama-lama tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, membasahi kertas poster itu.

Aku... Tidak tahan lagi berpura-pura... Aku ingin sungguh-sungguh... Berteman dengannya...

**To Be Continued**


	3. Why Are You Can Smile Without Me?

Yosh~!

Arasa-chan sudah update~ hohoho~

Ya, sejak awal Arasa-chan merasa topik ini memang umum, karena Arasa-chan perhatikan, banyak sekali orang yang mengalami ini, baik yang dipaksa, memaksa, atau korban. Tapi jangan pernah menyerah, yang benar pasti menang, kok!

Ngomong-ngomong kemampuan berbahasa Arasa-chan jadi menurun gak tahu kenapa, jadi kalau part ini jelek, mohon maaf yaa~ TT,TT (seenak jidat lagi) dan terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah memberi Arasa-chan semangat buat ngelanjutin fict-fict Arasa-chan.

Makasih banyak!

Akhir kata, mohon maaf kalau part ini jelek! XO Maaf banget ya! Tapi Arasa-chan udah berjuang kok biar kalian bisa nikmati dengan baik!

Jangan lupa disclaimer deh~ Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future Inc. Kalo punya Arasa-chan, Miku bukannya kuncir 2 tapi kuncir 8 kali yee. (garing ah.) Okedeh, please enjoy~ X3

* * *

**Luka's PoV**

Aku membuka mataku.

...Hei, dimana aku?

Semuanya hitam.

Aku tak melihat apapun.

Tiba-tiba, secercik cahaya tipis melewati wajahku.

Aku mencoba berdiri meski tak dapat melihat apapun. Cahaya apa itu?

Aku mencoba mencari cahaya itu. Di mana.. di mana dia?

Aku mendapati cahaya itu lagi-lagi muncul sekilas di sampingku. Aku yang kebingungan dan tetap diam di tempat, akhirnya didatangi sendiri oleh cahaya itu.

Cahaya itu makin terang, makin terang, dan...

...Aku dapat melihat wajah seseorang yang memegang cahaya itu.

...Miku. Wajahnya begitu kelam, aku tak tahu mengapa.

"Lu...ka-ch..." Sedetik sebelum dia bisa memanggil namaku, tangan-tangan kegelapan seolah muncul dari belakang dan menariknya.

Aku terkejut. Tangan-tangan hitam itu menariknya, seluruh tubuhnya, entah dari mana mereka muncul, hanya satu yang terlintas di benakku –dari kegelapan.

"Lu..ka.

..Gomen..nasai..."

...**Hah!**

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat lampu neon yang menggantung di atas langit-langit. Aku tengak-tengok dan mendapati pemandangan kamarku yang membosankan.

Aku kembali merenung dan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

_...Dia itu cuma pura-pura rajin, tahu! _

_Buktinya hari ini saja telat! _

_Biasa lah, dia 'kan suka cari muka..._

Ukh!

Aku meremas seprai kasurku yang sudah lembab karena air mataku dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Padahal aku benci kalau harus menangis lagi. Dari dulu aku beranggapan, air mata itu tak ada gunanya. Tapi... entah mengapa air mataku lagi-lagi menyapa dari pelupuk mata...

Aku segera menghapus air mata menjengkelkan itu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk pergi mandi. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan berjalan-jalan, untuk melupakan keluh kesahku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku bergegas menyisir rambut pink-ku yang jadi kusut karena tadi. Lalu, aku segera keluar dan mengunci pintu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan dari depan rumahku. Untung saja ini sudah jam lima sore, sekolah bubar pukul tiga sore, jadi aku takkan ketahuan kalau tadi membolos.

Tapi sialnya, di taman aku mendengar suara Miku.

Tapi.., bukannya kabur atau apa, aku justru pergi ke balik semak-semak untuk melihatnya secara diam-diam. Ah, di sampingnya ada Rin. Kagamine Rin. Dia anak yang sama populernya dengan Miku.

...Jadi secepat itu ya dia menemukan penggantiku..?

Aih, dia bicara. Dia tersenyum kecil. Dia tertawa. Jadi seperti itu... seperti itulah senyum yang ikhlas dan sungguh-sungguh.

Sebelumnya dia memang bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa padaku... Tapi tidak seperti ini.

Aku meringkuk sendiri dan menggigiti bibirku di balik semak.

Aku mulai merasa takut akan kegelapan di hatiku. Kegelapan ini...

...inikah benci? Ini yang dinamakan benci?

_Plok! _

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Dan saat aku menoleh, sosok yang kulihat itu makin membuatku terkejut.

"...KA..." _Hmp! _Mulutku dibekamnya. "Ssst!" Bisiknya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil.

"...Kagamine Len, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Bisikku.

"...kau sendiri ngapain? _Stalker_?" Balasnya sambil tersenyum usil.

"A-Aku tidak.."

"Oh iya, panggil aku Len saja. Terlalu panjang kalau pakai Kagamine!" Ujarnya.

Aku terdiam.

"..Len?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Hei... Ada yang terjadi, 'kan? Antara kau dan Miku."

Aku terkejut. Aku menatap matanya dengan heran.

"..Bagaimana kau tahu?" Bisikku pelan.

"..Well, itu mudah kelihatan, kok! Aku sih tidak tertarik dengan masalah perempuan, tapi aku hanya mencurigaimu yang sembunyi di tempat seperti ini sambil mengamati orang dengan gemetar," Balas Ka-Ehm, Len lagi, sambil _mringis_. Ya, dia adalah Kagamine Len, saudara kembar Rin dan teman sekelasku juga yang terkenal usil. Dia juga sangat _shota_, atau kekanak-kanakan. Yah, itu memang benar, sih. Dan yang lebih penting, ngapain sih dia disini? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menangis..

"Da-Daripada itu, kau sendiri mengikuti saudara kembarmu yang sedang bersama teman perempuannya, 'kan? Bukannya itu lebih bisa disebut penguntit?" Ucapku.

"Hem.. kurasa tidak. Aku hanya menunggunya selesai mengobrol untuk pulang bersama karena Ibu memang menyuruh kami untuk selalu pulang bersama-sama. Dia juga sering menungguku kalau ada kegiatan klub, jadi kupikir sesekali harus aku yang menunggunya," Ujar Len.

"La-Lalu, Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" Tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku agak sedikit malu karena sudah seenaknya mengatainya penguntit, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Hehehe, Aku hanya penasaran dengan _pink-pink_ di balik semak tadi. Kupikir tak mungkin ada gulali tersangkut di semak-semak padahal sekarang tidak sedang musim gulali!" Jawab Len sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan kesal. Stalker, gulali, lalu apa lagi?

Tiba-tiba, Len menghentikan tawanya dan melirik ke arahku.

"...Kau segitu cemburunya pada mereka sampai menangis begitu, ya? Dan sampai membolos segala? Oh-wow, hebat sekali!" Ucapnya dengan tampang usil.

"A-Ap-Apa! T-tidak! I-Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Seruku, berusaha tidak kencang agar Miku maupun Rin tak mendengarnya. Aku mengusap air mataku mati-matian, meski itu sia-sia. Ia sudah terlanjur tahu kalau aku menangis, apa lagi wajah, mata, dan hidungku masih merah, sangat kelihatan kalau aku habis menangis.

"Hem... kalau bukan lalu apa?"

Aku melongok ke arahnya.

"..kau ingin tahu?" bisikku.

"Bagaimana, yaa~? Habisnya aku sudah terlanjut lihat!" Balasnya sambil _mringis_.

Sebelum aku sempat bicara apapun atau protes, dia sudah menarik tanganku dengan cepat, dan berlari. "Cepat ke balik pohon itu!" Bisiknya.

Karena sudah terlanjur ditarik dan takut ketahuan, aku menurut saja. Aku sembunyi di balik pohon besar di dekat semak-semak tadi.

"Rin, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, ya! Masih lama 'kan? Tugas menggambarmu sudah selesai belum?" Seru Len. Aku bisa mendengarnya dari sini.

"Baiklah! Belum selesai sih, kami baru akan membuat finishing. Kau pergi saja deh, kalau kau melihat malah heboh nanti!" Balas Rin sambil tertawa. Eh? Tugas menggambar? Aku tak tahu itu. Apa itu tugas yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei hari ini?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, daaagh!" Seru Len. Aku mengintip. Dia melambai pada Rin dan Miku, lalu mereka berdua membalas lambaiannya. Len berjalan menjauhi mereka dan berjalan ke.. arahku!

"cepat!" bisiknya.

Aku menurut saja, meski dalam hati aku bingung sekali.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di bukit kecil dekat jembatan sungai besar yang tak terlalu jauh dari taman tadi. Len duduk di sana, dan memintaku duduk di sampingnya.

"..Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya, bodoh!" Serunya.

"Eh?"

Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya... cerita tentang Miku?

"...Apa urusannya denganmu?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin dengar, dan sepertinya ini ada urusannya dengan saudara kembarku!" Balasnya dengan senyum yang–errh, entah mengapa aku ogah menggambarkannya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membelanya, silahkan saja! Aku tidak ada minat untuk bercerita padamu." Ujarku.

"E-Eeeeh, baiklah. Ceritakan saja. Tadi aku cuma mengira, kok, yaa~?"

Aku meliriknya dengan tidak yakin. Eww, dia memasang puppy eyes! Arrrgh, aku paling lemah dengan yang seperti ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas.

"...Pertama-tama, tugas menggambar apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, tugas membuat poster untuk pameran festival sekolah minggu depan. Satu kelompok dua orang, dan diundi tadi."

"E-Eh? Berarti aku tidak dapat dong?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, anak di kelas kita bukannya genap? Lagipula, kau berpasangan denganku, kok." "A-AP.." "Ah, Ah, tenang saja, mbak. Aku nurut saja kok kalau kau mau buat apa. Tadi aku sengaja ambil warna kuning, dan kebetulan yang tersisa juga warna kuning. Karena yang tersisa itu adalah milikmu yang tidak masuk, jadi kita berpasangan. Lagi pula itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang..."

Ia menoleh ke arahku lagi.

"...bagaimana ceritanyaa~?"

...Ugyaaa! Dia memasang puppy eyes lagi! Tidaaak!

"A-Aaa... Baiklah! Kau harus janji takkan bilang pada siapapun! Dan terutama, hentikan puppy eyesmu yang menggelikan itu!" Seruku.

Dia tertawa. "Baik, baik! Mulai!" Ujarnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas.

"...Dia... sahabatku yang paling baik, kau tahu 'kan? Dia satu-satunya anak yang mau bersahabat denganku. Tapi dia mengkhianatiku."

Len menatapku.

"...karena dia dekat dengan Rin?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Dia... ternyata hanya berpura-pura baik padaku..." Ucapku lirih.

Aku menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi. "...Kau tanya kenapa aku membolos hari ini, 'kan? Itu karena..."

Aku menceritakan kejadian hari ini padanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku bisa rileks sekali. Ternyata benar kata ibu, kalau punya beban diceritakan pada orang lain, hati pasti akan terasa lebih lega. Dan itu benar.

Dia terus mendengarkan ceritaku sampai...

"LEN! NGAPAIN KAU DISA–"

Teriakan itu terhenti. Aku menengok ke arah teriakan itu, dan yang berteriak adalah... Rin dan... Miku...

**..To Be Continued..**


	4. Why Am I Confused?

Yosh~~

Arasa-chan (LAGI) disinii~~ XD

Eh? Eh? Bosen gara-gara Arasa-chan mulu? Pusing? Penat? Ngilu? Minum SABLENGMEX! Obat ini bisa membuat pusing dan stress anda hilang sampai ke akar-akarnya! Bukan hanya pusing dan penat yang bisa hilang, tetapi nyawa anda sekalipun juga bisa menghilang! Berniat mencoba? Hubungi 085... PLAK! Wadaow! Arasa-chan digeplak! Sakit! TT3TT

Ah, ya sudahlah. Mari kita akhiri ke-gajean ini deh yuk. Ohya, kalau ada yang mau pesen obat diatas ini bilang ya. *tabok

Eh, a-ano, bercanda kok~ XD

Oke, sekarang langsung disclaimer aja~ Vocaloid jelas bukan Arasa-chan yang punya, dong. Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton. Tapi kalau menurut anda sekalian Arasa-chan yang punya, okelah~ *yuk kita tampol bersama-sama~

Ngomong-ngomong chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lainnya lho! Mesti intinya sama aja sih~ XD

Yosh! Langsung mulai aja deh~! X3

* * *

**Miku's PoV**

Aku menggoreskan penaku pada gambar sketsa pensil yang dibuat oleh Rin. Rin yang pandai menggambar itu sekarang sedang mencampur-campurkan cat air miliknya supaya menjadi berbagai warna.

Gambar apa yang kutebalkan?

...Gambar Luka yang sedang menangis. Entah mengapa hanya ini yang terlintas di benakku, dan sekarang wajah itu benar-benar merajalela di otakku. Wajah menangis itu, wajah sedih itu, wajah kecewanya itu. Ya, bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu tentang semua ini? Kuharap ia takkan pernah mengetahuinya. Tapi bila ia tak menyadarinya pun...

...Aku... tetap saja membohonginya...

Rin memandang wajahku lekat-lekat. Ia lalu bergumam, "Well, kalau kau memang begitu terpukul, Miku, kau bisa curhat lebih banyak sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi yang penting sekarang kita selesaikan dulu, ya!"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"...Arigato."

Rin tersenyum. "Dou itta! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersedia mendengarkan ceritamu, kok!"

Aku melanjutkan gambarku. Tak lama kemudian aku pun selesai.

"Hm, Tinggal diwarnai, ya?" Gumam Rin.

Aku mengangguk, tapi belum sempat kami warnai sedikit pun, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Nee, sudah istirahat! Beli makanan yuk, Miku! Aku lapar, nih!" Ajak Rin sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Iya.," Balasku sambil berdiri juga.

Kami berjalan ke kantin. Biasanya di sampingku ada Luka. Tapi hari ini tidak...

"Miku, kau mau pesan apa? Nggak ada jus negi, lho!" Ujar Rin sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, hendak memesan makanan di kantin.

"Aku memang sedang tidak ingin makan atau minum apa-apa, kok. kalau kau mau makan sesuatu, makan saja." Balasku.

Rin merengut. Ia lalu berdiri untuk memesan makanan.

Aku masih terdiam di kursi kantin, memikirkan Luka.

Kalau tahu selama ini aku hanya dipaksa untuk berteman dengannya, hatinya pasti akan hancur. Tapi selama ini aku tulus bersahabat dengannya. Awalnya aku memang tidak niat, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku semakin terbawa. Aku juga mulai merasa, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri.

Pasti ia akan sangat sedih mengetahui kenyataan kalau persahabatan kami dimulai oleh kebohongan...

...Aku juga tak tahan terus dipaksa dan ditertawakan seperti ini.

Temanku memang banyak, tetapi Luka berbeda...

...dia selalu tersenyum padaku, senyum yang jarang sekali terlihat karena anak-anak lain memusuhinya.

Lalu... kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk, ya? Sakit? Kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja. Atau pergi? Tapi dia tak bilang apa-apa padaku.

...tunggu.

Jangan-jangan...

_Grek!_ Aku berdiri. Rin yang sudah kembali dengan membawa minuman, menatapku yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan heran.

"...Mau kemana, Miku?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam, masih berdiri kaku.

Iya, ya, kenapa aku berdiri tiba-tiba?

Ah, sudahlah...

Akhirnya aku pun kembali duduk. Rin masih menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

Akhirnya setelah Rin menghabiskan jus jeruknya, kami kembali ke kelas dengan langkah gontai. Eh? Kenapa Rin juga ikut gontai?

"Habisnya langkahmu payah banget begitu, aku 'kan jadi tidak enak kalau jalan cepat-cepat seperti biasanya =3=" Ujar Rin ketika kutanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kurasa jalan cepat-cepat itu jalan terbaik kalau kau tidak mau terlambat masuk ke kelas sebelum bel istirahat selesai, Rin... Tapi maaf, aku tidak ada tenaga untuk jalan cepat-cepat..." Bisikku lirih.

Sampai kusadari, Rin menarik tanganku.

"Ah! Kau ini gontai sekali sih! Jalan yang benar dong. 'Kan malu kalau teman-teman kita lihat kita jalan seperti pengantin jawa!" Keluhnya sambil berlari dan menarikku.

"He-Hei!"

Rin masih menarikku sampai akhirnya kami tiba di kelas.

"Hoi, Miku, Rin! Kalian lama sekali?" Sapa Meiko.

_Glek._ Aku menelan ludah. I-Itu mereka..

"Miku, sepertinya kau lemas sekali? Ada apa?" Tanya Lily. Suaranya terdengar kuatir, padahal sebetulnya ia menyimpan senyum menyeringai.

"Hei, hei! Masa' kalian tidak sadar?" Rin mulai membuka mulut.

"Ini 'kan gara-gara kalian!" Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terpaku. "Ri-Rin!" Seruku, berusaha mencegah Rin berucap lebih banyak.

"Oh, jadi karena kami?" Mereka berdua menyeringai.

Kami hanya terdiam sampai terdengar suara memanggilku dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di tiap koridor sekolah.

"_Miku Hatsune dari kelas 2-2, harap mengecek nilai ke kantor guru."_

"_Kami ulangi, Miku Hatsune dari kelas..."_

"...Oh-wow, kau dipanggil, tuh, anak beken," Ujar Lily.

"Hei, baka! Apa hubungannya itu dengan–" "Sudah, Rin, tidak apa-apa.." rintihku sambil membekap mulut Rin. Lily dan Meiko yang melihat tindakanku hanya tertawa puas.

"Wah, wah, pintar juga kau!"

"Hahaha!"

Aku berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan tawa mereka lagi, dan berjalan menuju kantor guru. Ya, sekolah kami memang tak mengenal sistem ketua atau wakil kelas, tetapi siapa yang paling terkenal, dialah yang sering diminta mengurus dokumen atau keperluan kelas dan semacamnya.

Di tengah jalan, ada beberapa anak yang menyapaku. Mereka teman-temanku dari kelas lain. Biar begitu aku tidak pernah makan atau jalan bersama mereka. Yang selalu berjalan di sampingku, mendengarkan cerita dan menemaniku hanya Luka dan Rin. Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa lebih cocok dengan Luka. Rin terlalu tegas dan ceria untukku yang lemah ini...

...sedangkan Luka... meski persahabatan kami dilatar belakangi oleh hal yang menyesakkan, tetapi aku merasa...

Senyumnya, tawanya, kegundahannya, pernyataan "sahabat"nya, semua yang hanya ditujukan padaku dan tidak untuk orang lain.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa semua orang bilang aku ini terkenal. Aku hanya tersenyum pada setiap orang yang kutemui di sekolah, meski aku tak mengenal orang itu. Apakah aku aneh? Baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Hanya saja... sejak dulu aku memang menginginkan teman. Tapi sejauh ini, aku belum menemukan "teman" yang benar-benar cocok denganku.

Ya, aku yakin, bahwa sebenarnya "teman" yang kucari adalah... Luka.

...Tapi... sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak...

"Nee, Nee, Miku!"

Aku menengok ke arah Rin yang tengah berjalan disampingku. Kami sedang berjalan menjauh dari kelas, setelah bel pertanda pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini telah berbunyi. Tetapi hari ini belnya agak sedikit dimundurkan selama setengah jam karena suatu kesalahan, entahlah. Jadi hari ini kami semua pulang telat.

"Apa yang akan kamu ceritakan? Luka?"

Aku menegak ludah.

"T-Tidak ada. Lebih baik kita selesaikan saja tugas menggambarnya." Balasku.

"Huu~ Uso ga~ kau berbohong~! Baiklah, kita berbincang sambil mengerjakannya di taman saja ya! Bagaimana?" Tawarnya.

"E-Eh? Tidak masalah, sih, tapi kenapa mesti di taman?"

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa!"

Aku kembali terdiam, sampai Rin kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Oh ya, Miku! Sejujurnya sih aku masih agak kesal karena kau membekap mulutku tadi. Habisnya 'kan kalau lebih tegas, mereka bisa saja kalah!"

Aku hanya menunduk saat mendengar penyataan Rin.

"Lagipula.." Ia tampak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi...

"RIIN!"

Sebuah teriakan memanggil Rin dari belakang.

Aku dan Rin menengok. Disana sudah tampak Len si shota, yang sedang berlari ke arah kami. Ya, dia adalah saudara atau adik kembar Rin.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan klub?" Tanya Rin pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Tidak, siiih... Oh iya, tumben kau pulang bersama Miku!"

Aku dan Rin saling melirik.

"...Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak.. Jadi, ano.. kita pulang bertiga?" Tanya Len sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

..Bertiga? Eh, tunggu.. rasanya aku telah melupakan suatu hal... Mereka berdua memang tiap hari pulang bersama, bahkan saling tunggu-menunggu, entah apa alasannya, padahal mereka pulang sendiri-sendiri pun bisa. Kalau aku pulang bersama Rin hari ini, berarti...

"Aku dan Miku mau mengerjakan tugas di taman! Kau mau menunggu?"

Len terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa mesti di taman? 'Kan di rumah saja bisa?" protesnya.

"_Oh yeah_, apa aku pernah protes kalau satu jam penuh menunggumu yang sedang dalam kegiatan klub? Sesekali gantian boleh dong!"

Aku hanya sweatdrop. Aih, jadi ini alasannya kenapa dia mengajakku di taman saja. '=_=

"Iya, iya! Ayo cepat!"

Kami berjalan menuju taman. Angin sore itu begitu sejuk menerpa wajahku, padahal hatiku tidak sesejuk itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di taman. Aku dan Rin langsung duduk di bangku taman, sementara Len bersandar di pohon dekat kami sambil melihati anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola. `

"Etooo..." Rin mengeluarkan kertas poster besar dari tasnya.

"Hm?" Tanyaku.

"...Kita warnai sama-sama, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Len mau bantuin, nggak?" Tanya Rin sambil menengok ke arah Len.

"Maaf saja, deh! Aku capek!" Tolak Len.

"Huh, capek apanya! Kau saja cuma bengong saat kami semua mengerjakan ini tadi. Kasihan sekali yang sekelompok dengan anak pemalas sepertimu, yah!" Ejek Rin.

Len hanya manyun. "Berisik."

"Oh iya, eto... Siapa yang sekelompok denganmu, Len?" Tanya Rin lagi.

Len terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke atas.

"...Megurine."

...Ap-Apa? Luka?

"Nee? Megurine?"

Len mengangguk.

"E-Em..." Rin melirikku. Aku balas meliriknya.

"...Sudahlah! Ayo kita selesaikan ini dulu," Ujarku sambil menarik tas Rin dan mencari cat air dan kuas didalamnya.

"Ro-Roger!" Seru Rin.

Aku pun mulai mewarnai gambar itu dengan cat air, sementara itu Rin terus berceloteh.

"Oh iya, Miku-Miku, Ada apa lagi tadi?"

"Kalau soal Len, lupakan saja! Nanti juga dia tidur!"

"Jadi~ Miku-Miku?"

"Hei, hei, Miku-Miku~ Apa?"

"Miku... Miku-Mi.." "Oke, Oke! Aku akan cerita! Aku akan cerita!" Pekikku.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Hehehe! Maaf," Ujarnya sambil _mringis_. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu aku masih merasa menyesal... Aku ingin bersahabat secara wajar dengannya, tapi Meiko dan Lily pasti akan selalu mengganggu. Aku sadar, selama ini teman dan sahabatku sangat banyak. Tapi, Luka.. dia berbeda. Aku tidak tahu apa. Selain itu kurasa agak aneh kenapa dia tiba-tiba tak masuk hari ini. Dia tak bilang apa-apa padaku., dan aku takut kalau-kalau dia mengetahui tentang hal itu... atau saat aku bicara macam-macam tentangnya di depan Meiko dan Lily... Meski itu semua juga karena aku dipaksa." Bisikku.

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "...Kenapa tak kau kirim SMS atau e-mail saja? Berharaplah dia akan membalasnya dan berkata kalau dia ada urusan mendadak."

Aku menggeleng.

"...Aku tidak berani. Aku tidak punya kemampuan bahkan untuk mengirimkan pesan padanya. Aku yakin dia takkan membalasnya. Perasaanku sejak tadi tidak enak, aku takut..." Balasku lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipiku.

"Ne-Neee! Jangan menangis, Miku! Len bisa curiga. Nih, usap secepatnya. Nah, tersenyumlah. Luka pasti takkan tahu. Tadi dia tak terlihat dari kau datang, 'kan? Tidak mungkin dia dengar kata-katamu di depan Meiko dan Lily. Yah, aku tahu kau sudah bilang kalau Luka berbeda, sih, tetapi andai dia pergi darimu, kau masih punya aku, Len, dan teman-teman lain. Temanmu 'kan banyak sekali! Kau pasti bisa menemukan sahabat lagi. Aku mau jadi sahabatmu, kok! Yah, meski mungkin takkan bisa seperti Luka...," Hibur Rin sambil memberikan sapu tangannya padaku.

Aku mengambil sapu tangan yang diberikan Rin, dan mengusapkannya pada mata dan pipiku.

"...Arigato, Rin." Bisikku. Rin mengangguk.

"Hehehe, sejak tadi kau murung, rasanya jadi tidak enak. Kau mau dengar lelucon tidak?"

Aku melihat wajah Rin, dan mengerutkan kening. "Ku-Kurasa."

"Baaiik!" Serunya.

"Kenapa ikan tak pernah mandi?"

"Tentu saja, ikan 'kan tiap waktu ada di dalam air."

"Salah~! Lalu kenapa dia tetap bau?"

"Ya karena tidak pernah mandi."

"Kenapa? Padahal kan tiap waktu ada di dalam air."

"Ya itulah mengapa dia tetap bau, ya?"

"Ya karena tidak pernah mandi, dong!"

"Eh, Kenapa? Padahal kan–"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku, terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha! Lalu dimana leluconnya? Kau hanya membuat kita mengulang kata-kata itu," Ujarku sambil tertawa.

Diluar dugaanku, Rin justru tersenyum.

"Itulah leluconnya! Hehehe, kau tertawa! Aku yang menang!"

"Kapan kau bilang menang kalau aku tertawa?" Ujarku geli.

"Yah, tidak, sih! Tapi aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa! Anak perempuan itu lebih manis kalau tertawa dan tersenyum. Tidak murung seperti tadi!"

Rin tertawa lagi, aku juga ikut tertawa kecil. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa.

Setelah puas tertawa, aku dan Rin kembali melanjutkan mewarnai poster kami. Tapi setelah tertawa, rasanya aku tidak nyaman melihat poster yang bergambar Luka yang menangis...

..Tapi sudahlah. Kasihan Rin kalau kami harus mengulang.

Aku melirik ke sebelah. Harusnya di sana ada Len di bawah pohon, tapi aku tak melihatnya. Aneh, kemana dia?

Rin sepertinya menyadari aku melirik ke arah Len duduk tadi, dan dia menegur. "Oh, Len? Entahlah, sejak tadi dia tidak ada. Tapi kupikir dia takkan jauh-jauh kok! Jadi santai saja!" Ujar Rin.

Aku mengangguk. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar suara-suara yang seperti sedang berbicara. Mendadak aku merinding, tetapi tidak mungkin itu makhluk gaib atau semacamnya, 'kan? Bisa saja itu suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Baru akan melanjutkan poster kami lagi, Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan. "Rin, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, ya! Masih lama 'kan? Tugas menggambarmu sudah selesai belum?"

Aku mencari arah asal suara. Oh, rupanya itu Len.

"Baiklah! Belum selesai sih, kami baru akan membuat finishing. Kau pergi saja deh, kalau kau melihat malah heboh nanti!" Balas Rin sambil tertawa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, daaagh!" Seru Len lagi. Dia melambai pada kami. Aku dan Rin membalas lambaiannya, lalu hendak melanjutkan poster kami yang sejak tadi tertunda. Tapi kurasa...

"...A-Ano... Rin..."

"Ya?"

Aku menegak ludah.

"Ka-Kamu keberatan tidak untuk mengulang? Maaf kalau aku tidak konsisten, tapi rasanya aku sekarang lebih ingin membuat gambar yang menunjukkan harapan." Kataku.

Rin terdiam, sampai aku melanjutkan kalimatku. "...Nee, Rin. Itu semua karena tawa yang kau sumbangkan padaku. Terima kasih." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Rin balas tersenyum.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, tapi jangan lihat selama aku menggambar ya!" Ujar Rin.

"Eh? Lho?"

"Iya, pokoknya jangan saja. Hehehe!"

Aku menatap Rin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, karena aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi akan kuturuti saja permintaan Rin...

"Umm, baiklah.."

"Kyaan~ Okay! Tutup matamu!"

Aku menutup mataku, sementara Rin mulai menggambar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan digambar Rin, mungkin sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bagus, atau...

"Jangan ngintip yaa!"

"Iya, iya!"

Setelah beberapa lama, Akhirnya Rin menyelesaikan gambarnya. Capek juga rasanya memejamkan mata begini kalau tidak mengantuk!

"Yak, selesai!"

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh Rin.

...Tu-Tunggu, ini...

* * *

"Ah, sudah sesore ini, ya! Kemana ya perginya Len? Kok belum kembali, sih!" Omel Rin sambil berjalan pelan.

Aku hanya diam, dan menarik tangan Rin untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"'Kan katamu dia tak mungkin jauh-jauh. Coba saja kita cari di sekitar sini. Mungkin dia kabur karena kita kelamaan tadi," Ujarku.

"Heem.. iya juga, sih.." Gumam Rin. Kami lalu berkeliling sekitar taman mencari Len. Aneh, dia tak ada juga.

Kami lalu melewati jembatan sungai besar yang kulewati tiap hari sepulang sekolah. Tapi biasanya adalah Luka yang berjalan di sebelahku, bukan Rin.

"Ah, itu Len!" Seru Rin sambil menengok ke arah bukit kecil di samping jembatan yang sedang kami lewati ini.

"Eh?" Aku mencari-cari Len di arah yang ditunjuk Rin. Tapi hanya terlihat siluet ponytail kecil, yang memang sudah jelas milik Len.

"Hoee, matamu jeli juga, Rin."

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Rin sambil mendengus bangga.

Kami pun berlari mendekat ke sana, dan berniat segera menarik Len pulang.

Tetapi, rasanya aneh juga, sedang apa seorang anak laki-laki–apalagi shota–berdiam sendirian di balik bukit kecil begini? Mungkin dia bersama seseorang...

Kami akhirnya sampai di sana, dan tanpa berfikir apa-apa, Rin sudah berteriak.

"LEN! NGAPAIN KAU DISA–"

Rin tampak menghentikan ucapannya. Aku menoleh bingung ke arah Rin, tapi segera terhapus kebingunganku karena aku melihat...

...Luka... disamping Len...

**..To Be Continued..**


	5. I'll Go Die

Update seabad.. Hontou ni gomennasai.

Sudah gitu part ini sedikit bangeeet DX

Maaf. Maaf banget ya readers!

Tapi semoga readers senang.

Maaf monoton mungkin hehe. Arasa-c~an tak punya kemampuan khusus *dilempar*

Pokoknya, selamat menikmati ya... Bayangkan anda sedang menikmati blueberry cheese cake.. *nggak nyambung*

Dan makasih buat semua yang review. Arasachan seneng banget! maaf mungkin belum sembat PM-in satu-satu. Mungkin berikutnya di kolom jawab review aja deh biar ringkes OuO *dihajar*

P.S : arasachan nyoba ngeluarin dan membuat perasaan Luka lebih terekspos seperti yang dikatakan DJ-san a.k.a Scarlet-san. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan meski pendek.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Luka's PoV**

Dia–Len, terus mendengarkan ceritaku sampai...

"LEN! NGAPAIN KAU DISA–"

Teriakan itu terhenti. Aku menengok ke arah teriakan itu, dan yang berteriak adalah... Rin dan... Miku...

Mereka terperanjat, tampak kaget sama seperti diriku. Len terlihat panik untuk sementara, tapi kurasa dia menemukan sebuah ide. Kuharap itu ide yang bagus.

"Aaaah, ano, Rin, Miku, u-ucapkan salam pada Megurine! A-Aku tadi bertemu dengannya saat sedang jalan-jalan, dan membicarakan tentang tugas kelompok kami..." Ujar Len, sedikit tergagap, sambil berjalan mendekati Rin dan Miku.

Rin dan Miku saling berpandangan, lalu melihat ke arahku.

Rasanya barusan Rin seperti sengaja menyenggol sikut Miku. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Aaaah, ha-hai, Megurine!" sapa Rin sambil tersenyum. Wajah dan senyumnya terlihat ragu-ragu. Yah, pantas saja, sebab mereka 'kan membenciku. Mereka pasti jijik padaku... yang payah, jelek, bodoh, dan tidak diterima oleh siapapun juga.

"W-Wah, Luka, kebetulan sekali! T-Tadi kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Miku, sambil mendekatiku. Sepertinya ia... gugup.

Aku hanya menunduk. Tak ingin dia melihat wajah sembabku.

"...Aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan. Sekarang sudah baikan, jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan." Balasku pelan.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"...Aku sangat kuatir... Karena kau tak mengabariku," bisiknya.

_Ckit!_

Dadaku serasa berdenyut mendengarnya. Dia pikir aku akan tertipu? Dia pikir aku akan percaya padanya? Maaf saja! Aku tahu ucapan itu bohong! Untuk apa juga aku tersenyum padanya dan mempercayai ucapannya selama ini? Ini semua 'kan hanya palsu...

"...Kau... Bohong..." Bisikku, tanpa sadar. Dan ketika menyadari yang kututurkan dari mulutku, aku langsung terperanjat dan berusaha agar Miku tak menyadarinya. Kuharap barusan dia tak mendengarnya, tapi...

...Wajahnya tampak pucat seketika...

Kami terdiam sejenak, sampai Miku, masih dengan wajah yang pucat, kembali berujar pelan; "Lu-Luka, besok kau masuk sekolah, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam.

Sebetulnya rencanaku adalah absen selama seminggu atau lebih. Karena sekarang aku sudah benar-benar muak. Aku ingin menghilang sejenak dari kehidupan sekolahku yang menyedihkan, dan dari mereka...

"...Ya, mungkin." Jawabku akhirnya.

Miku tersenyum kecil. "...Besok... Mau berangkat bersamaku?"

Hatiku semakin sakit mendengar tawarannya.

Apa-apaan sih dia?

Aku benar-benar bosan dilecehkan, dikatai dan dipandang rendah. Tapi dia masih bisa berpura-pura seperti itu, dia... dia pikir aku ini apa? Mainan?

Aku masih menunduk dan terus menggigiti bibirku, dan kurasa... Miku memandangiku dengan tatapan miris.

"...Luka..."

Aku masih terdiam, dan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"...Luka?"

Dia memanggil namaku sekali lagi–membuat hatiku seperti terbakar.

...Cukup! Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan suara lembut–ralat, sok lembut seperti itu. Itu semua tidak ada gunanya! AKU SUDAH MUAK!

Aku berdiri, dan menatap wajah Miku yang tampak bingung dengan wajahku yang masih merah. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sangat tidak karuan, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Aku berlari–meninggalkan Miku begitu saja–juga Len dan Rin yang sepertinya dari tadi masih mengamati kami dari belakang.

"LU-LUKA!" seru Miku, dan tentu saja kuabaikan. Sepertinya Len mengejarku dari belakang, tapi aku tidak–dan takkan peduli, apa lagi berhenti.

Kalau Rin? Dia pasti sibuk mengurusi Miku, boro-boro mengejarku. Meski aku tahu, Len yang mengejarku ini saja, pasti karena terpaksa.

"Hoi, Luka, kau mau kemana!"

Aku tetap berlari tak tentu arah, tanpa tahu harus menuju kemana. Aku tidak ingin pulang, karena di rumah memang takkan ada yang menyambutku disana. Apa aku belum bilang? Kedua orang tuaku sangat sibuk. Mereka berangkat pagi pulang malam, dan sering sekali dinas keluar kota atau malah negeri. Bahkan terkadang aku tak bertemu dengan mereka sama sekali, apalagi berbicara.

Mereka orang tuaku, tapi sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentangku.

Aku tak punya seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Untuk tempatku bertumpu, untuk tempatku menangisi segala kenyataan yang ada...

Tanpa sadar aku menangis sekali lagi. Meski sudah lelah menangis, tetapi aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku ini manusia lemah.

Saat sadar aku sudah berlari jauh, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk menengok sedikit ke belakang. Len sudah tidak tampak.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, dan terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di dekatku. Aku menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang begitu banyak di pipiku. Ah, dasar bakaLuka. Sekarang aku ada dimana, dan akan kemana...?

Aku menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, entah berapa lama.

_Dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan, kau tahu?_

_Bahkan bisa saja orang yang kau percayai menghinamu dari belakang. _

_Seperti yang mereka lakukan padamu, Luka..._

Aku terus berfikir seperti itu. Hembusan angin yang begitu nyaman terus terasa di sekitarku, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak terbuai, sebab aku bahkan tak percaya pada angin itu.

Segalanya... Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"_Aku tidak akan percaya pada siapapun lagi"_

Aku lelah dilemparkan tanggung jawab untuk memikul kebencian dari orang-orang yang mencelaku dari belakang. Aku lelah melihat senyum nanar yang mereka lemparkan padaku tiap mataku bertumpu pada mereka. Aku lelah mengingat ucap bibir orang tuaku yang bisa-bisanya mengaku menyayangiku, padahal kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Aku lelah mengingat bahwa aku tak pernah melakukan suatu hal buruk yang membuat mereka begitu menjauhi dan membenciku. Aku lelah memikirkan kalau tak ada satu orang pun yang merasa bahagia akan kehadiranku dan menginginkan aku di dunia ini...

Sungguh, aku bosan merasakan dan menyeka air mataku sendiri.

Aku lelah. Aku bosan. Aku benci semua ini. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang selalu menangis. Menangisi kenyataan bahwa aku ini hanyalah makhluk jelek yang dibenci.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Meski air mataku tumpah, meski hatiku telah bergejolak sehebat mungkin, kenyataan ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Sudah berapa kali dalam hati ini aku tersakiti dan menangis?

Kupikir, selamanya hanya Tuhan yang bisa menjawabnya...

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku dapat melihat sebuah jalanan yang gelap di depanku.

Aku langsung berdiri ketika sadar aku tertidur, sedangkan hari sudah malam.

Sial, aku tidak tahu sekarang aku dimana! Mana aku tahu jalan pulang?

...Aku takut berkeliaran di malam hari. Bagaimana kalau ada pembunuh liar? Bagaimana kalau ada penculik? Bagaimana kalau ada maniak? Bagaimana kalau ada-

Hei, untuk apa aku takut?

Bukankah aku juga tidak apa-apa kalau mati? Buat apa aku takut?

Tidak ada yang membutuhkanku di dunia ini...

Apa aku sekalian mati saja?

...Ya. Mungkin ada baiknya aku segera mati.

Aku mencari-cari ranting yang tajam di sekitarku. Selain pohon tempatku bersender ini, masih ada beberapa pohon di sekitarnya. Maka akupun terus mencari sampai kutemukan sebuah ranting kecil yang ujungnya tajam. Kayu pohon–termasuk ranting ini–adalah kayu yang kuat dan keras.

...Ya. Jadi, inilah benda yang akan kugunakan untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

Aku segera mengepaskan ujung ranting itu pada pergelangan tanganku–di mana urat nadiku berdenyut.

Aku menutup mataku.

Selamat tinggal dunia. Setelah ini, bumi dan semua orang...

Kalian tidak akan melihat makhluk menjijikkan ini lagi.

Kalian tidak perlu berpura-pura baik lagi. Aku tahu kalian lelah.

Berbahagialah karena "Luka" yang kalian benci sudah tidak ada di dunia ini...

_...Sayonara_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_JRASSSH_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
